Workers (Nitrome Must Die)
Employees are enemies in Nitrome Must Die. They are human and use weapons as the player, being divided in two types: the Basic Employees and the Boss. Basic Employees Basic Employees are the most basic of employees who made there debut in Nitrome Must Die. There are four variations of them, differing in a appearance althought attacking and acting equally. Still, when they appear at the end of levels to attack the player, the weakest ones - that does not depend on the appearence - comes first. Basic Employees appear as people with big rectangular heads, wearing a white shirt and black pants. They are sometimes encountered working at there computers, before being whipped by there Boss to attack the player. Employees are seen at Nitrome Towers to be mistreated by Nitrome, having to do big things in a small amount of time, being treated as slaves and being tortured to work harder. Also they have to sleep in the Towers, as it can be seen by the presence of beds in some levels. Basic Employees wield Guns, the same guns the player uses. They most of the time use one of the many weapons in Nitrome Must Die, firing that weapon every 10 - 20 seconds or so when near the player. In one of the 31-40 floors, four of the employees will battle the player along with one boss and one executive.While not attacking, they will jump around the level, trying to get to platforms and avoid being hit. They commonly use a variation of the Pistol, firing purple spheres instead of orange ones. When Employees are killed, they drop to the ground, and after a few seconds release many coins as they explode. They enter rooms through the doors, although in one level they jump up from below the borders of the level. They sometimes come at the end of a level after the player whittles the enemy count down to 3 or less. Employees are sometimes accompanied by there Boss, who sometimes has to get them to fight. 3 Employees appear in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin, on a hill. Executive The Executive is a variation of Employee that makes its debut in Nitrome Must Die. The Executive has brown hair and beard, and wears black suit and pants. The Executive acts exactly like the employees, only he fires more, fights harder, and is more agile. He also will occasionally whip the player if they are close enough, having to take a few seconds to equip his gun. They appear more commonly than the Boss, and often attack with their whip. In one level, one executive and another employee enter at the same time, each armed with a Shot Gun, the executive sitting on the other Employee's head. Both shoot at the same time, with a very short time for reloading. This happens again during the boss fight with the Nitrome Boss. Boss The Boss''' '''is a variation of employee that makes his debut in Nitrome Must Die. He have an almost exact appearance to the Executive, only having a different face. He appears as an advanced age men and a villain expression. The Boss appears rarely in Nitrome Must Die, and when he does, usually has to whip his Employees to get them to fight. He usually uses a Rocket as weapon. In one level, he is seen riding Purple Boars. Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies